Lies and Secrets
by NostalgicUniverse
Summary: A/U Human version: Story about how one lie and secret destroyed his life. His majesty Elijah Mikaelson, king of United Kingdom in 1810, knows a secret that will change life of his brother Niklaus Mikaelson in ways he had never imagined. Little bit of Klayley, Jayley and Klaroline
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**_A/N: Something I thought of while writing the final two chapters of Family. I am positing it in two chapters as it is bit longer for one chapter- hopefully tonight but if not today then definitely tomorrow. I hope you enjoy it._**

Elijah Mikaelsos is hiding a secret very close to his heart that can change his brother's life but he realizes that he cannot keep it any longer so he tell him that secret not knowing how many new wounds it was opening.


	2. Chapter 2 Keeping lid on lies

**_Flashback _**

_He kept himself hidden as he looked through his hidden place as someone said "he is not breathing."_

_whereas another voice said "the queen has lost consciousness."_

_A woman said "the King must not know his son had died in the womb."_

_There was a quiet in the room. Someone left the room. He kept his hand on his mouth so not to make a sound. And then he heard someone say "take him. He is my son. He was born two days ago. No one will know the difference."_

_The woman asked "and what about Victoria?"_

_He said "it does not concern her" and left. _

**_end flashback_**

Elijah looked down the balcony as he watched fourteen years old Niklaus mock dueling with Marcel and smiled. He stepped back from the balcony as the door opened and Victoria came in with the heating pan in her hands.

Klaus ran through the hallways of the castle when he heard a voice "your Royal Highness, prince don't run like commoners."

He stopped cursing his father's counselor but never the less started walking towards his bedchambers.

As he entered his room he stopped when as he saw someone standing there- a girl he assumed from the dress she was wearing, with her back towards him. He walked to her realizing that she had not felt his presence. As he approached her, he noticed that she was looking through one of his books. He asked "can you read?" startling her.

She spun around making his heart skip a beat at the most innocent face he has ever seen now overcome by fear. She said catching her breath "your Royal Highness, pardon me. I was just…. this will never happen again."

Before he could say anything else she scurried away leaving him bewildered wondering 'who she was?'

He gave his sword to his servant saying "I dont require you."

When he retreated, he waited for a few minutes and then headed out again. He looked around to make sure no one except for his usual guard was present and then went towards the kitchen. He knew from the past experience that the guard wouldn't follow him down to where he was going and would stay up the stairs. He went down the stairs unable to contain his excitement about telling Victoria about his victory against Marcel. He stopped as he saw the girl, he had seen in his room a while ago, standing near the hearth trying to put the log in the dying fire. He observed her for a few moments and then realized she was scared by the way she was stepping back again and again with the log still in her hand. He walked to her and said "you shouldn't be standing that far from it" making her jump.

He took the log for her hand and then leaned in and put the fire on. He turned to her and asked "what is your name?"

She said softly "Hayley."

He stared at her nervous face which was fascinating him so much that he asked impulsively "Hayley, do you want to take my books?"

He was totally taken aback by the sudden appearance of excitement on her face when she said "I will return them to you after I am done reading them."

He said "you can keep them as long as you can. Come to my bedchamber when you are free and you can have them."

The excitement on her face fell all of a sudden and she said sadly "mother wouldn't let me."

He asked "who is your mother?"

She said "Victoria your Highness."

He smiled saying "I will talk to her."

She said hastily "no. Don't. She will get in trouble."

He asked surprised "from whom?"

But she didn't reply so he said "alright then why dont you come to my bedchamber whenever you want to read my books and you can read them there."

She asked excited again "I can?"

He said "yes you can. That way I can also help you with those books."

She said "thank you your Royal Highness."

He had started to turn but for some reason he stopped and said in impulse "on one condition."

She asked apprehensive now "what?"

He said "you will not call me Your Royal Highness Niklaus when we are alone. Call me Klaus. We are friends from his day onwards"

She smiled and said "as you wish your Royal Highness."

He smiled, said "no. just Klaus."

He turned and left not knowing her saying "Klaus" softly.

From that day onwards, she started visiting his bedchambers occasionally to take his books and he was finding excuses to spend all his free time after his riding, sword fighting and other training lesson with her explaining those book to her, helping her read with the result spending less and less time with Marcel but he didnt mind it for some reason. He felt he had found a new purpose in his life. In the beginning when she started coming to his chamber, guards were curious which annoyed him for some reason but after a few days their curiosities died like all the other curiosities within the walls of this castle.

For the first two weeks, Victoria had no idea where she would disappear to but then she found out and she got really mad at Hayley but to his amusement when he told her that he had asked her to come as he was teaching her how to read she kept quiet. One day two weeks later she was sitting on the floor trying to read a French book when he got up from the chair and sat opposite her making her jump.

She said hastily "your Royal Highness, you shouldn't be siting with me."

He was unable to contain his anger and said "leave."

She looked taken aback at his sudden burst of temper but left his bedchamber leaving him angry not knowing why he had suddenly gotten so angry.

Two days went by he didnt see her and never bothered to ask Victoria about her but at last he couldnt take it any more so on the third day he went down the kitchen and asked a maid "where are Victoria's quarter?"

The maid looked at him scared at seeing him there but said "Her room is the fourth room right to the servants Hall. Do you need anything your Royal Highness?"

He left without even bothering to reply.

Hayley said to her as she rubbed her hands "mother, it is very cold mother"

Victoria sighed and said "get under the blanket and you will feel warm."

She said "mother…" but there was a knock on the door. She got up and went towards it saying feeling a bit annoyed "it is late. What do they need now?"

As she opened the door Klaus asked "I need to ask _you_ why were you not in my chamber for your lessons?"

Hayley curtsied asked in surprise "your Royal Highness! what are you doing here?"

He stepped in, looked around the small room, cold, a shiver went through him as he felt the cold. He looked toward Victoria as she asked "Hayley who is it?"

He asked "why is this room so cold Victoria?" making her spun towards him.

She said hastily "your Royal Highness, you shouldn't be here. You should leave. If the King finds out, you will be in trouble."

He sat down on one of the beds and asked eyeing the plate in front of Hayley "what are you eating?"

Hayley looked at her mother and said "I will get something from the kitchen your Highness."

His heart contracted but he said "I will have what you are having."

Victoria said looking at Hayley's plate "your Royal Highness, I was busy when the food was being served so by the time I was done it was finished so I have made some porridge."

She left the room and came back with a plate in her hand with some porridge in it and put it in front of him and said "this is all we have your Royal Highness. You start and I will put some more on" and headed to the servants' hall.

As she left he looked at Hayley and asked "why arent you eating?"

She shook her head saying "I am not hungry."

He said "eat" authoritatively."

She continues to look at him as he ate sitting on her mother's bed as if it was his room.

When Victoria entered the room a few minutes later, she saw them eating together and felt her heart squeeze. She poured some more for him and some for herself as Hayley scooted back. He looked at her questioningly. She replied shyly "I am done your Highness."

Later when they had eaten Hayley got up took the plates to the servants hall whereas Victoria said to him "you should go now."

But he said authoritatively "I want to stay."

He felt warmth for some reason even even though the room was a bit cold. A few minutes later the door opened and she entered he rubbing her hands. Their eyes met but then went to sit with Victoria sitting on her bed. She snuggled close to her mother making Klaus's heart jump. He wondered '_how long has it been since he himself had snuggled close to his own mother?'_ but it seemed those memories didnt exist.

He startled when Victoria said "alright one last time."

He wondered what they were talking about but the realized that she was going to tell her a story. As he listened to the story, his gaze went to her snuggled close to her mother in that thin blanket. Their eyes met in the dim light of the oil lamp.

She continued to look at him and then as he watched her eyes started to droop. He smiled as he realized that she had fallen asleep in her mother's arms.

Victoria looked down at her bowed head and stopped talking when Klaus said "what happened next?"

If she was surprise she hid it and continued to tell the story.

When she was done she said to him "you need to go. Your mother must be getting worried."

Klaus nodded, got up and left.

**_Flashback Victoria fourteen years ago_**

_She wiped her hands with her apron wanting to hold him and nurse him but seeing the cradle empty stopped her heart. She turned around and asked "where is he?"_

_He said drunkenly "I gave him to the king."_

_She stared at him for a moment before asking "what?"_

_He got up with the bottle in his hand and repeated "I gave him to the king. Queen's midwife told me his son died so I gave him to the king."_

_She asked in a loud voice on the verge of panic "why?"_

_He said taking a sip of beer "he is the king and I am to serve him."_

_She yelled in anguish "no" and ran out ignoring his shout 'Victoria, no."_

_As she opened the door of queens's bedchamber she saw a woman holding a baby. She darted to her saying "This is m…" when she heard the queen say "give me my son."_

_The midwife took the baby to the queen glancing at her for one last time. _

_She stood there as the queen watched the baby when the door opened and King came in. Everyone bowed including her. _

_He dashed to his wife's bed, took the baby from her and said "my son Niklaus Mikaelson. Arrange a wet-nurse for him."_

_The mid-wife said "your highness. Victoria's child died this morning because of cold. She can nurse him."_

_King walked to her saying "nurse him."_

_She stood there shocked as the crying baby was handed over to her._

_She looked towards King and Queen's happy faces wanting to scream that he was her son but she realized that the King will kill everyone so she crushed her heart saying "yes your majesty."_

**_end flashback._**

She sighed thinking _'her husband had taken that secret with him to his grave leaving her to deal with what he left behind.'_ She pulled the blanket over Hayley's shoulder and tried to sleep eventually managing it thinking that he will never come there again. But to her surprise from that day onwards he started coming to their room often to Hayley and Victoria's surprise. He would sit on the bed and have dinner with them if they were having some and often would end up sleeping there on Hayley's bed not knowing it was hers whereas she would sleep with her mother on the other bed. A couple of times his father, hearing the rumors about him spending time in the servant's quarter, reprimanded him but being the stubborn boy he was he would listen to all his reprimand in one ear and out the other. Against all Victoria's caution and lectures he continued to go there and then started to share her thin blanket to her and Victoria's surprise. He started loving sharing that thin blanket with Hayley, having never been able to do that with Elijah or Kol, as he listened to the stories Victoria told them often falling sleeping in that position only to wake up when the thunder was roaring and find her hand in his.

She would ask him "why do you come here Klaus? It is so cold here."

He realized he loved hearing his name from her mouth.

but he knew he would never tell her this and would just say looking towards Victoria "If you knew this was the warmest place in the castle you wouldn't never have asked me this."

To his relief she had started visiting his bedchambers more to borrow his books. In the beginning she was hesitant in staying alone in his room but then that wall also crumbled as he, sensing her hesitation, started telling servant to stay with them while the went through the books with the result she started spending more time in his room now able to read books and listening to the history stories he had in store for her.

Hayley had really gotten to know him during this time and the infamous temper that she used to hear about proved to be right as she discovered that he was short of temper. Even the smallest things would make him angry. She would often wonder _'why is he so friendly with her and her mother seeing that he is a prince and they are the servants of the castle?' _but then he surprised her more when he started including her in the playtime when lady Caroline and lord Tyler visited who were kids of Duke Lockwood- Duke of nearby estate. Even though she felt out of place during that time with Kol always making fun of her, lady Caroline and lord Tyler passing condescending remarks to her whenever he was not listening but he insisted and seeing his short temper she would indulge him for the budding friendship. She soon discovered that their favorite playtime was playing King and Queen. She would often end up playing maid to Queen Caroline who happened to have a crush on king Klaus.

Before they both knew it, a few months went by. During this time they became really good friends. Within the confines of his chamber she was his friend, talked to him as her equal but outside his room she was the daughter of the woman who served him. The rumors about their friendship spread through the castle but he didnt care about it and would get angry when she would try to distance herself from him.

One evening when Duchess Lockwood was visiting she knew he would be busy with lady Caroline so she decided to get a book from his chamber after helping out her mother in the kitchen. As she entered his room, she stopped when she saw lady Caroline kissing a boy. She turned to leave as she recognized him. Seeing him with lady Caroline in that position was a shock for her. She wondered '_why was she surprised? They were both from same social stature. It was about to happen' _but Caroline is mean- she told herself and Klaus is her friend.

Before she knew it a year went by. One evening she walked into her room and found her mother crying softly. She asked her getting worried "what is it mother?"

She said "his majesty has send his Royal Highness Niklaus to France to get better education."

Hayley felt her heart jump to her throat and before Victoria could stop her, she was running through the kitchen and servant corridors to see him but by the time she reached the grounds, his carriage was leaving. She wondered _'why didnt he say good bye?'_ but then chided herself for thinking that.

Klaus looked around the house where he had spend the past 15 years, where he had a lot of good memories and was leaving it now. He looked at the grounds as the carriage took him towards his new destination when his gaze fell on her standing near a tree. He smiled at her at the same moment he saw the tears fall from her eyes and her hand rose in the air.

He left and she and her mother continued to live in the castle. She continued to build on what he had taught her. He didn't return but she never forgot him. Victoria continued to serve the queen and one day after she had just turned eleven years old she introduced her to the queen and from that day onwards, she started to help her mother with with the queen chores. She missed him but with the passage of time those memories were fading away but often at night under the blanket she would feel his presence. On those nights she would close her eyes and pray wherever he was he is happy. When she was missing him she noticed her mother was missing him too and often she wondered _what was the pull between him and her mother or between him and her_ but could never come up with an answer. King and the queen went to visit him after every few years but he never returned. Even though his room was closed, she and Victoria would go to his room and clean in once a fortnight. Five years later his father died, still he didn't return which was devastating for the queen but he refused to come. His brother became the king, still he didn't come on the coronation and before she knew it another years went by. With the passage of time the feeling of his hand on hers was lost somewhere but the times they had spend together in that room, chatting, reading books were with her and they would always be with her.

**Six years later:**

He wondered '_why has he decided to come back? Elijah is already the king. He is not needed here. He was happy in France away from the suffocating life of the castle. What is that pulled him back to this castle?'_ He looked around at the happy faces, spotted some familiar faces, among which were Caroline whom he noticed had become really beautiful and Tyler who had grown up too, Marcel and some of Kol's friends. He saw Kol dancing with a young woman, smiled at seeing how grownup he had become- a spitting image of Elijah. He then turned towards his mother who looked weak because of her recent illness but had a smile on her face bringing a smile to his face too and he knew that it was these relationships- the relationship which were stronger than any suffocation he felt in this castle and he was unable to stay without them any longer. As he watched her, a young girl approached her and said something softly to her. He continued to watch her not knowing that someone was observing him and then she nodded, curtsied and left the hall.

Elijah sitting on his chair, noticed the smile on Klaus's face. He followed his gaze and spotted the source of that smile. He leaned in towards him and said in a low voice "I thought that smile was for lady Caroline but apparently I am wrong."

Klaus asked keeping his voice down too "and why would you assume that you are wrong?"

Elijah said "because right now your smile is for her."

He said in the same low tone "sod off Elijah" got up, walked Caroline standing close to Tyler, curtsied her, offered her his hand and pulled her on the dance floor.

Later that evening after the function he was taking off his coat thinking about Victoria and Hayley who had been in his mind ever since he had returned and even before that. In reality he realized that he had not been able to keep them out of his mind. He put his coat on the settee when he heard a sound that made him turn towards the direction. He saw the door to the bath chamber open and saw a young woman in the candles light from the chandelier. He was about to say something when he noticed her eyes dart to the door. He walked to her and asked "what are you doing here?" making her jump.

She spun around in shock and then stared at him without saying anything. He recovered from the shock at seeing the girl who had caught his attention at the function but then his eyes went to her shoulder and noticed the torn dress which hitched his breath. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards her and for the first time noticed terror on her face. He opened his mouth to say something but then she flinched as they heard the running steps. He felt her hands grabbing on to the front of his shirt and he impulsively spun around shielding her body from the invaders as the door opened. He asked "what is it?"

The guard said curtsying "pardon me your Royal Highness, we were just looking for someone .…"

Klaus said sternly "leave. I am busy."

He retreated saying "pardon me your Royal Highness."

He turned and left.

As soon as the door closed, Klaus stepped back from her and said "what are you doing in my chamber?"

She said now looking obviously nervous "pardon me your Royal Highness, I was just… It will never happen again."

Klaus said unable to keep his eyes from her beautiful hazel brown eyes reminding her of someone else's brown eyes, hair pulled back in the bun and pink lips "yes It will not. Now leave."

She pulled her dress back on her shoulder and stepped towards the door when he asked "what is your name?"

She said without looking back "Andrea, your Royal Highness."

Andrea ran into the kitchen, hugged Victoria from behind and said "he is back mother. He is back."

She smiled and said "yes I know my child. This function was for him."

Andrea asked in same tone "have you seen him?"

Victoria turned to her and asked "no. But it seems that you have?"

When Andrea smiled she said "Andrea remember my child, he is a prince and we are his servants."

Andrea picked up the carrot saying "as if you will let me forget it" kissed her and headed out to get the logs thanking her luck that he saved her from drunk lord Tyler while at the same time cursing herself for choosing his room to hide.

Later that night when she laid on the bed she couldnt shake off the feeling left behind by his touch on her arm. She turned to one side feeling frustrated thinking '_he is a prince_. _You are the maid of the castle. He is not your friend anymore. Stop living in dreamland.' _The last thought in her mind was _does he remember her? But it didnt seem like that_.

While she was lying in her bed thinking about whether he remembered them or not he too was thinking about where Victoria and Hayley were? So the next evening after spending the day with Elijah catching up about what has been going on in both of their lives- getting to know what had been happening in his absence and getting to know about the state affair and how much his involvement was needed by Elijah in running the affairs, he went down to the kitchen surprising the maids there. He looked around and the spotted her cutting the vegetables near the hearth. He observed her taking in her white hair making her look old and then he walked to her and said "Victoria."

She looked up, smiled as she stood up and said "your Royal Highness, what are you doing here?"

He laughed so easily that it surprised him too and said "somethings never change. You have gone old Victoria."

She said with kind smile "your Royal Highness, I am getting old but you have become more handsome with the day."

He laughed and asked "where is Hayley?"

She said "she is working in the castle somewhere your Royal Highness."

To his surprise he felt like hugging her but there were people around him and he was after all a prince so he said after a moment "I will see you around Victoria. Will you still serve me?"

Victoria smiled saying "yes your Royal Highness."

He walked away not knowing the tears that were falling from Victoria's eyes not being able to hug her son.

He walked into his mother's chambers and the first person he spotted was the girl hiding in his chamber. Their eyes met but she looked away immediately. His attention went to his mother when she said "Andrea, get me some warm water for my feet. They are hurting and after that put some more logs in the fireplace. Today you dont need to read to me. My son is here. It will get late by the time we get up."

She said softly "yes your Majesty."

As she retreated he walked to his mother and kissed her hand saying "how are you mother?"

Esther said "I am good. Where were you? I thought you would come to see me first thing in the morning."

He opened his mouth to say something but before he could say anything she came back with a pot filled with water. She put it on the carpet while Esther put her feet in it.

He looked away from her and said smiling "I got lost in the castle. I had forgotten how big and cold this place is."

It took all her willpower to not look towards him remembering the time when he had told her that her room was the warmest room in the castle.

She smiled when he added "no. The king" laughed "I still cannot believe he is the king. Any way Elijah kept me busy telling me what he had been doing behind my back and then it got late so I went to meet Victoria. It has been a while and it was getting late so I thought she might go to sleep. You on the other hand I have the whole night to talk to" as he grabbed her hand but he noticed that her eyes were going to Andrea again and again as she continued to massage her feet.

Andrea continued to wash queen Esther's feet while listening to her telling him about how much she had missed him, scolding him why he didnt come on two major events of her life and asking him what has been going on with his life. She then got up, wiped her feet, took the pro to the bath chamber, came back, put another log in the fireplace and then put the heating pans under her covers to keep her bed warm at night listening to what he had been doing in France not knowing that two pair of eyes were occasionally following her as she moved quietly around the room.

At last she stood aside waiting for him to leave so that she can help queen to bed when he said "you can leave. I will take care of it."

She looked at him in surprise but left.

He wondered again _'when will he meet her? Where is she?'_

Andrea had realized by now that he had not recognized her which broke her heart but then she told herself_ 'what did she expect? He is a prince. She is maid'' _but that didnt help her heartache at the thought of losing a good friend- her only friend so she started avoiding him thinking that might help her forget about him too but that was hard to do as he had chosen to make regular visits to his mother before she went to sleep while she was helping her get into the bed.

He didnt see Hayley anywhere for the next few days and his ego and the anger that he had thought he had left behind somewhere in France, was him from asking Victoria again about her whereabouts as he wondered angrily '_she must know he is back. If she does not want to meet him then why should he? He is the prince. She should …'_ but he was unable to finish his thought process so he went for riding.

During riding his thoughts went to his mother and her maid. He wondered, looking back at the past few days ever since he had returned, seeing her behavior with Andrea _'what was about that girl, that makes mother behave with her differently then the other maids?'_

He got off his horse wondering _'how will he survive this environment? Living in France in that place had taught him many things and one was to have his privacy which he was unable to get in the castle and not having people wait on you hand and foot. Ever since he had come back, he had been seeing that, guard 24/7, maids to help give him bath, help him change his clothes which was starting to annoy him. Even now a few guards were riding with him at a distance_. _They wouldnt follow him too close knowing his temper on invasion of privacy but still it bothered him.'_ He felt as if he had no privacy but that was the downside of being a prince he had discovered now. Nothing was private. He got off the horse feeling very annoyed and walked into the stable. He tied the horse and walked out. As he looked around he saw her from a distance. He didnt know that his lips had curved into a smile as he walked to her.

She looked up and stopped as she saw him walking towards her. Klaus got surprised when she started to turn away from him and couldnt help but ask "are you avoiding me?"

She turned back to him and smiled saying "no your Highness."

When he didnt say anything she started to walk away but then stopped, turned around and asked "you dont recognize me. Do you?"

Klaus asked surprised that he was talking to a maid so casually "should I?"

She shook her head saying "no."

She turned around as she heard a woman saying "Andrea, come. Help me hang these clothes."

Andrea said "your Royal Highness" curtsying him before leaving him. His eyes followed her, trying to figure out from where he know her but couldnt figure out.

As he watched, she started hanging clothes on the wire with Victoria. He thought for a moment and then walked to Victoria. He sat on the broken stone wall and asked "Victoria, dont you get tired of all this work?"

She smiled and said "it has become a habit now your Royal Highness and Andrea helps a lot."

He asked "Andrea?"

She looked toward Andrea and said "my daughter. Your Royal Highness."

He stood up asking "that is Hayley?"

She said with a smile "yes your Royal Highness but she is not called by that name any more."

He stared at the girl trying to see the thin, shoulder length hair always open and normally covered in soot but all he could see was a beautiful young woman with great complexion and black hair tied in the bun. Gone were the self-doubting eyes, replaced by confidence that he had started to see when he was leaving. He walked towards her, pulled back the bed sheet she had just hung and said "hmm you grew up beautiful."

She said "and here I thought you would remember me" with a smile.

He asked "why didn't you tell me?"

She said "you are a prince and I am a maid. It is not appropriate for a maid to approach a royal."

He said "as I recall you and I were friends."

She said at once "your Royal Highness that was childish dreams. We are not kids any more."

He smiled looking into her hazel brown eyes as he said "yes we are not" making her blush.

It has been two weeks since he has returned, he was getting adjusted to the life in the castle again. Elijah had not needed him much so after spending some time with him in the morning he would retreat to his room and read some book or go to riding or sword fight with Marcel who had become a guard of the castle. One day Kol came to his room while he was reading a book as usual and said "I have invited a few friends for playing cards. You are welcome to attend."

Klaus got up putting the book down and asked "what about Elijah?"

Kol rolled his eyes saying "Elijah does not have time to play games with us. He is busy running the estate."

He nodded, got up and left groaning as a few guards started walking behind them. He made a mental note of talking to Elijah about this.

As he entered the room, he spotted her with some other maids serving in the room. He walked to an empty chair and sat down. Soon he got lost in the conversation with Kol's friends which for a weird reason included Tyler too. He wondered _'when did they become friends?'_ as he recalled how much they hated each other.

He picked up his glass and sipped it as he played cards while his eyes wandered to her walking around the room serving men and women. His eyes narrowed as he saw Tyler grabbing her hand as she poured the wine in his glass. He scooted forward wanting to do something but to his amusement she pulled her hand back and walked away from him.

She walked to his table and was pouring the drink when she looked up and their eyes met and she smiled making his heart jump.

Later that night, he couldn't sleep so he got up and after pacing in his room for a few minutes, put on his robes and left the room. After a few steps he looked at his guards and said "I dont need you."

They hesitated but listened to him to his relief.

She was writing something in a journal when there was a knock at the door. She looked towards her mother saying "who could it be?" as she got up and opened the door but stepped back in shock.

She asked "your Royal Highness, what are you doing here?"

Her mother hastily walked to him asking "Your Royal Highness, do you need anything?"

He looked towards Victoria and said "no, I just wanted to come and talk."

He entered the room where he had come many times. He strolled to the hearth and turned to face mother and daughter saying "am I not welcome here anymore Victoria?"

She said "you are your Royal Highness. It is just that …."

He asked cutting her off "what is the problem then?" as he settled down on the same spot on the bed where he used to sit many years ago.

He spend the next hour with them talking about their time separate and losing track of time. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her face whenever she talked. Gone was the shy meek girl who would doubt everything and was afraid to speak up her mind. He could see that she was feeling uncomfortable because of him which was strangely amusing him. By the time he left he was feeling contend but with tightening in his stomach the reason for which he couldnt figure out.

The next two days he spend very less time in the castle as he had started visiting his estate that Elijah had appointed him- taking tour of the big house, looking at crops being grown there and getting to know the tenants. At the end of those two days he was dead tired. He fell on the bed after telling the guards not to disturb him and as soon as his head hit the pillow he went to sleep. When he woke up in the morning, he groaned as he saw the silhouette of someone quietly walking around in his room in the light coming through the curtains. He said with annoyance "I asked not to be disturbed."

Nothing could have prepared him for the voice he heard "you should talk to my mother about that your Royal Highness."

He sat up taking the robe from her hands and asked "where is Victoria?" as she pulled back the curtains.

She said "mother is ill."

He asked "for how long?"

She said "since yesterday" still not looking at him.

He got up went to the bath chamber said to his personal servant "I dont require you."

He put on his clothes and headed towards the door.

She looked at him bewildered and asked "your Royal Highness."

He said "I am going to see what happened to her" while left the room not knowing that there was a smile on her face.

For the next two days even though she told him to leave multiple times but he kept visiting Victoria, talking with her, sitting with her while she slept. When he told her that he does not want Andrea to serve him anymore she looked confused but when Andrea didnt come to his room the next day he smiled realizing that Victoria had listened to him which was a relief to him. As he would sit with her while she slept he realized that she had gotten old and weak and probably the work was too much for her so he wondered _why doesn't he give Victoria a break _but then he realized that if he gives her break then he woldnt be able to see her that often and that was not acceptable for him so he had dropped the idea but to keep her work load light he started asking another maid to assist Victoria.

Ever since her mother had told her not to serve him, she had only seen him a few times and that was only when he came to visit his mother every night just before she would fall asleep. She felt really depressed but she realized she couldn't do anything about it. She kept on serving the queen with the same dedication she had been showing for the past six years and her mother before her. Sometimes she just felt so bad for her to be alone while her three sons were so busy that they could only make a visit to her once every two days except for Klaus who made it a point to come see her every night. Elijah she knew was busy because of his position _but what was the reason for Kol not seeing his mother every day_ she would wonder. During the past six years she had realized that queen treated her differently than her other maids which had encouraged her gradually open up to her- have conversation with her, give her the company even when there was no chores to be perfumed. She would often just sit with her after making her hair while she gazed into the fire without saying anything. She often looked at her sad face and wondered _'what is it that makes her sad? She has three wonderful sons. Even if they dont come to visit her as much as she would have liked it would but still. She is a queen. Why is there so much sadness behind those eyes which she so successfully hides in public?'_ She wondered _is the cause of this sadness this loneliness considering she had stopped making public appearances? _One of those evenings she settled the queen in the bed and was about to leave when she said "Andrea, stay until I fall asleep."

She turned, smiled and sat on the floor near her. She didnt know how but after a few moments her head rested on the bed and her thought went to Klaus. She wondered _'what is going on with her? He is the prince. That time has gone. Forget about it. His life and your life are totally different. Look at yourself, you are serving his mother." _

She startled when she heard him say "she is asleep. You can leave now."

She got up feeling flustered and headed towards the door when he grabbed her hand to both of their surprise. He pulled her toward her slightly saying "when are you going to stop running away form me?"

She said panicking now "your Royal Highness, someone will see us. Please let me go."

He said not letting her go "say my name."

She looked into his blue eyes and whispered "Klaus."

He continued to stare at her, his eyes went to her pink lips and even though she looked composed he could feel her nervousness at this closeness and suddenly he felt like kissing her to his surprise so he leaned back whispering "dont forget my name ever."

She stepped back and headed to the door not knowing that there was a smile on his lips.

As she opened the door to leave, she turned around in impulse and caught him looking at her. Her heart jumped a beat and she hastily left leaving Klaus confused about what was happening to him.

A week later, after coming back from a function arranged by Duke Lockwood, he was walking in the corridors late at night not being able to sleep on account of thinking about Hayley when he took a turn and got excited as he remembered his old room. He walked to it, pushed the door opened with a loud creek sound.

He entered the room expecting it to be empty but stopped as he spotted her reading a book in a candlelight. She jumped up asking "your Royal Highness … Klaus what are you doing here?"

He walked to her saying "me? This is my room."

She said "but you have been in different room since you came back" forgetting the formalities for some reason.

He smiled at the lack of formalities and said "well. As this is my castle I can be in any room. What are you reading?"

She showed him the book bringing a smile to his lips. She started to leave when he said "Stay."

She turned to him and asked "how was your evening with lady Caroline."

His expressions changed to surprise then to smile as he walked to her saying "jealous."

She snapped "why should I be?" immediately regretting her tone. If he found anything odd he didnt say anything to her relief.

He said "I dont know. You tell."

They were so close to each other that if he just leaned in he could have touched her lips which he was longing to touch right now. He continued to look into her eyes unable to look anywhere else when she asked "how was it?"

He said "boring."

She asked "why do you go then?" not knowing her voice had reduced to a whisper.

He said whispering not taking his eyes off of her face "because no one gives me company here."

She started to feel nervous and took a step back but a hand grabbed her hand stopping her motion.

He stepped towards her and whispered "may I?" to both of their surprise.

She didn't know what to say, her lips refused to say anything. Before she knew it he leaned in and holding her hands, brushed his lips against hers and kissed her. She immediately broke the kiss saying "this is wrong. You are a prince and I am your servant" feeling flustered.

She hastily left the room leaving him steaming in anger.

Klaus entered his mother's room thinking of finding her there and confronting her about the kiss but seeing a new girl just made a drop in his stomach. During the conversation with his mother, he asked casually "where is Andrea?"

She said "Victoria is sick again so she is with her."

He asked "what happened to her?"

She said "I dont know. Andrea told me she had fever and flu."

After leaving his mother's chamber he went towards Victoria's room wondering '_what happened to her again. She just recovered.'_

A few servants in the servants Hall curtsied him as they were used to seeing him there now.

He knocked at the door waiting impatiently for her to open it.

As he entered the room, he immediately knew that she had lied about her mother's sickness as he saw Victoria sitting on a chair knitting a scarf looking perfectly fine. He looked around and caught Andrea's eyes. As their eyes met she looked away. He walked to Victoria to her frustration and settled down making her nervous.

She turned away from him as she heard him ask "what are you making?"

Victoria sighed and said "your Royal Highness, His majesty and your mother will not like it if you continue to visit us."

He said smiling"if they dont like it ,they can talk to me. You are like a second mother to me. You are the one who nursed me so pardon me if I hold a high place for you in my life."

He was immediately taken back as the tears started to fall from her eyes. He asked holding her hands impulsively "what is it Victoria?"

Andrea spun towards them and hurried to her mother asking "mother what is it?"

Victoria said wiping her eyes "nothing my child."

She then looked toward Klaus still holding her hand "you shouldnt be here your Royal Highness."

He asked feeling confused at her crying and this wired feeling he was having "what is it? Have I done something to upset you?"

She said "no. no. You have not done anything. I request you to go" unable to contain the desire to hug him any longer.

His yes met Andrea's who said "your Highness please."

He slowly let go of Victoria's hand and headed to the door. As he opened the door he heard her ask "mother tell me what is it?"

He closed the door feeling bewildered and confused at what had happened.

Next day after coming back from his estate he went to Victoria's room again but Victoria was normal. He tried to catch Andrea's eye but she was avoiding him. Later that night, after visiting his mother where he didnt see Andrea again, when he fell on the bed he sat up at once as it hit him what really had pulled him back to the castle and why she was avoiding him and a smile appeared on his lips. He got more and more convinced that what he was feeling for her, she was feeling the same thing for him too. The last thing that was in his mind before going to sleep was the decision to find out for himself.

For the next few days he acted normal with her as if that kiss never happened between them, like he used to when they were just friends which he found was good because she started to reciprocate the same way after slight hesitation. He continued to visit them whenever he found time. Often they would end up discussing a book while Victoria sat in the corner knitting her scarf. During his visits to his mother's chamber he often caught her looking at him. He would sit there while she would read something to his mother impressing him at how good of a reader she had become. Every time he would see her there was this tightening of the muscles in his stomach. Just within a week he was sure he loved Andrea Labonair.

While he was discovering his feelings for her, she had also managed to do that in the dark hours of the night which had frightened her leading her to make an oath to herself that she would never tell anyone not even to him about her feelings for him.

He spend the next day playing polo with the guards, Marcel and Kol. After polo he asked them to leave him alone and went for riding trying to figure out what he was going to do about him and Hayley. He lost track of time until the first drop of rain fell on his head so he headed back.

By the time he reached the stable, he was socking wet. He got off, shook the water off of his head and was turning after closing the gate when he saw her looking out at the rain.

He walked to her and asked "what are you doing here?" startling her.

She turned to him feeling suddenly nervous with the closeness after recently discovering her feeling for him. After a moment she said sounding casual "I was here to get some logs for her Majesty's room but it had started to rain really heavy."

He said looking at the rain "yes it has. Lets wait the rain out and then you can go."

She said "mother must be worrying your Highness."

but at the same time she jumped as she felt his hand on her waist.

She said in a soft voice "your Highness…" but he was already turning her towards him. He whispered "Klaus."

She didn't know what was happening as her eyes fixed on his lips and bit her lips.

He hesitated just for a moment but then leaned in and kissed her. She felt trapped as she realized that her body had deceived her and had let him kiss her. He pulled her towards the hay stack, laid her on the hay gently but as his hands went to her breast, she gasped and came back to her sense. She said hastily "I dont think it is a good idea. I am not your equal.

He said firmly "but you are. You can stand with me in any court, in any argument, in any social circle."

He leaned in and kissed her again gently at first and then before he knew it he was kissing her so passionately that he was unable to breathe and she was returning it and then he rolled them over. She could feel his hardness against her and was feeling weird. On one hand she wanted him. She wanted him so bad but on the other hand she knew her limitations so when his hand started to pull her dress up she said "Klaus no. I …."

He pushed himself up and after staring at her for a moment he said angrily "you will not say no to me when we are married Hayley" and left in the pouring rain.

\- continued-


	3. Chapter 3 What the secrets unfold

\- continued -

Elijah was staring out at the pouring rain, unable to believe what he had discovered earlier that day. He cursed the rumors he had been hearing for the past few days that had made him curious about the truth and what he had discovered he knew was going to ruin all of their lives. He had spend the whole evening wondering how to tell Klaus about the secret he been harboring in his heart for twenty one years. At last he decided to confront him about the rumors himself hoping that he was wrong about it all this time. As he approached his room, he told the guard "I dont want to be disturbed" and entered it.

Klaus was taking off his muddy riding boots while a servant was drying his wet hair when he looked towards the door as Elijah entered. He was as surprised as the servant helping him. He wondered _'what is going on?_' when Elijah told the servant "leave us alone."

After the door closed he asked "where are you these days?"

Klaus said smiling "busy falling in love."

Elijah asked playing clueless "really! who?" hoping it will be lady Caroline but when he said "Andrea" Elijah cursed himself and said "she is a maid Niklaus."

Klaus stood up saying "you know it does not matter to me. I love her. She is well educated and can represent me in society."

Elijah asked after a moment hoping to dissuade him by just logic "have you thought how much infamy it will cause?"

Klaus said annoyed now "Elijah I am going to marry her whether you like it or not."

Elijah said firmly "Niklaus you cannot marry her."

Klaus stared at him for a moment, walked to him and asked "is it an order from a king or a brother?"

Elijah, looking this stubborn face realized he couldnt wait for much longer so he said "Niklaus I need to tell you something."

Klaus asked "what is it? If it is about her then I dont want to listen."

Elijah said trying to keep his voice calm "Niklaus it is about Victoria."

That got his attention. He asked "what about her?"

He said after slight hesitation "she is your birth mother."

Klaus stared at him as if he had lost his mind. He asked after a moment of shocked silence "what?"

When Elijah was done telling him, his world had changed. He walked to the bed in daze and sat on it as his legs refused to carry his body weight. He recalled all those times when Victoria was there for him, when he was sick, when he went for studies, when he was training and got hurt. Every time he would open his eyes she was around him. He looked towards Elijah who was looking at him with so much pity that he couldn't take it and he shouted "why didnt you tell me earlier?"

The door opened and his guard came in asking "is every thing alright your majesty?"

He barked "yes. leave."

He stumbled to the bath chamber and started throwing up as he recalled him trying to make out with Hayley. He said to himself in anguish _"she is my sister. No, no."_

He was kneeling on the floor holding his head when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Elijah who asked "Niklaus, I am not going to ask this of you ever again. Did you and Andrea ever…"

He shook his head saying "we kissed! I kissed my sister!" shouting at the end of the sentence.

Elijah knelt next to him forgetting he is a king and held his shoulder, cupped his face saying "you didnt know. You didnt know. Forget about it. Put it behind you. I would have taken this secret to my grave if it were not for the rumors about you and her. You needed to know this because the only relationship you can have with her is that of a brother."

He asked desperately "why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Elijah said "I didnt know you were falling in love with her. How could I? She is a daughter of a …"

He paused as he noticed the look of anguish on Klaus's face. Before he could say anything Klaus said with anguish "say it! She is a daughter of a maid. I am a son of maid too. Why dont you say it?" his voice rising at the end of the sentence.

Elijah snapped "stop that right now Niklaus. You cannot blabber about this to anyone Niklaus. Mother has no idea. This secret is between you and me. You will keep your mouth shut. Now get a grip. You are prince of United Kingdom and you can handle anything. I am with you."

He stared into the empty space and said "Elijah, leave me alone."

Elijah stared at him for a moment but didnt move. He held his hand and pulled him up.

* * *

He kept himself locked in his room thinking of his past, what life had unfolded for him, Victoria and Andrea. He observed Victoria as she did his chores. The more he observed her, the more he realized Elijah was right and then one evening two days later he suddenly remembered her crying when he had mentioned her she was a second mother to him and he knew that she knows the truth which made the pit in his stomach just bigger. Every time she would look at him he noticed the look in her eyes and make him wonder '_why has he never noticed it before? It is the same look he had seen for Hayley."_ Even the thought of her made him sick and he would start throwing up or break whatever he was holding confusing the servants and guards. The anger that he had gotten control of in the past six years was surfacing more and more and making him lose control.

While his world was turning upside down Hayley, having no clue as to what happened to him often wondered _'where was he?'_ not finding the courage to go to his chamber after that stable incidence. She had an idea that he was upset with her about not reciprocating his feelings for him but she told herself "it is just an infatuation and he will get over it in no time."

One evening a week after Elijah telling him about his darkest secret, he was staring into the fire drinking as if that will make him forget about all of it when the door opened and she came in. He said with heavy heart "Victoria, what are you doing here? It is quiet late."

Victoria walked to him and put the boiling water near the fireplace saying "you look tired your Highness. I came to ask if you needed anything."

He got up devastated unable to keep that secret any longer, wanting to confront her, walked to her and asked "why?"

She looked towards him and asked "I am confused your Royal Highness."

He said "you knew all along and you hid it from me. Be my servant. Why?"

She stood there for a moment not saying anything and then the tears started to fall as she said "a mother is never a servant to her son. It was my pleasure serving you."

Andrea groaned at the prospect of facing him as she walked to his room carrying logs which her mother had asked her to bring. As she opened the door quietly, she saw him standing next to Victoria with his arm around her. Their eyes met and then she saw the tears in her mother's eyes. She dashed to Victoria asking "mother, what happened? are you alright?"

Her hand touched his as he stepped back when she engulfed her mother after putting the logs down, sending a chill through her body. She held Victoria in her arms and asked again "what happened? Please tell me."

She looked towards Klaus who was staring at her with weird expressions. She asked "what happened? Is she hurt?"

While he kept quiet, just staring at her, Victoria recovered and said "yes, my hand got a bit burnt when I was picking the hot pan. Lets go."

She retreated from the room with Andrea not meeting Klaus's eyes whereas Klaus went to his bed and fell on it feeling more devastated. Seeing her again hit him hard that he still had feelings for her even though he now knew that she was his sister.

He didn't know when he drifted off to sleep.

He was getting really sucked into his feelings for her and it felt he was losing his mind. He would tell himself again and again that she was his sister but it was not helping. He tried to keep himself busy with Elijah and trying to do anything to keep his mind occupied but nothing was working.

Two weeks later he looked at Victoria who was putting the hot pans in his bed and said "I dont want you to serve me anymore V…" he was unable to say the name that he had been saying for the past twenty one years without any problem.

She turned to him and asked "why your Royal Highness? Have I done anything to offend you?

Klaus said "no, you have not. I cannot see my own mother…"

but she cut him off to his surprise by saying "never ever you should say this. The queen or anyone can never know about it. This is a secret between you and me and I will die with this secret."

Klaus said "I cannot sleep on this bed knowing that I dont deserve it while my mother and my…." he hesitated before saying " sleep in the servants quarter"

She walked to him and said "dont worry about me. My bones have gotten used to this. I am worried about Andrea."

He asked suddenly gotten worried "what happened to her?"

She said "I dont know what is happening to her. She is getting quieter by the day. I think if she gets married she would find some purpose in life."

His heart jumped into his throat but he asked "do you have someone in mind?"

She said looking towards him "no your Highness."

He said "I will see what I can do about it and Victoria dont call me that when we are alone."

She smiled and said "you will always be prince, King Mikael's son" and retreated leaving him lost for words.

He sat there thinking about how to resolve his feelings for her. What Victoria just told him had convinced him of his early suspicion about her feelings for him but he couldnt let her have those feelings anymore. He needed to do something. He got up and went to visit his mother but stopped as he saw her reading to her. He stood there looking at her reading in her soft voice unaware that he was there. He noticed that his mother had gone to sleep but she was still reading. After she was done, she got up and fixed her covers and turned to leave when she spotted him. She walked to him and asked "are you that mad at me for…" but he cut her off by saying curtly "hasn't your mother taught you that a maid should not talk to the prince this casually?"

She felt as if someone whipped her. She recovered quickly and said curtsying "pardon me your Royal Highness" and retreated leaving him devastated. As he settled down on the chair next to his mother's bed he thought _'maybe if he keeps this kind of attitude with her she would start hating him.'_

But soon he realized that even if she was being successful, he himself was failing miserably. He thought of what Victoria had asked him after her marriage and he wondered _'maybe he should do that? If she is unavailable to him, maybe he will be able to handle this situation better.'_

So a week later he went to Elijah and when they were alone, he said to Elijah "I was thinking if she gets married to someone else…" but was unable to finish his sentence.

When Elijah didnt say anything he asked "what do you think?"

He looked at his devastated face and asked "do you think that will help you?"

He said "yes but who will marry her."

Elijah said "leave that to me."

Klaus said devastated "find someone who is good to her" before walking out of the room.

* * *

Elijah was pacing in his room feeling frustrated at not being able to find someone good enough for Andrea. He felt as if it was his responsibility to find a good man for her considering she was Nilklaus's sister and Victoria's daughter - Victoria who had been taking care of their mother, who was wet-nurse to her own son, whose son was snatched from her arms to prevent his father's temper but he had not had any success in the past week ever since he had suggested it to Niklaus. He had looked at every eligible bachelor in his army thinking that would be perfect match for him so at last he summoned Marcel in frustration.

As Marcel entered the court he said "His Majesty you asked of me."

He asked him "what I am about to ask you Marcel, it will stay between you and me."

When he nodded Elijah asked "do you know anyone in the guard or army who would be a good husband for Andrea Labonair?"

Marcel stared at him wondering why is he asking that but then said "rumors are that Jackson Kenner likes her your majesty."

Elijah couldnt believe his luck but he remained composed and asked "what sort of man is he?"

If Marcel found the question weird he didnt show any sign. He said "he is hard working. Has some drinking problem but everyone has that. The way I hear it he likes her but is shy of approaching her."

Elijah thought for a moment and then said "you can go now. Send him."

In the afternoon, after talking to Jackson he summoned Victoria and said "Niklaus told me that you want Andrea to get married. I have found a good man for her. He is a guard in the castle. His name is Jackson Kenner. I have talked to him and he likes her. You should talk to Andrea about him."

Victoria curtsied saying "thank you your majesty. You have done a great thing for me and her."

As she retreated Elijah wondered _does she know about her relationship with Niklaus or not?_

Later that night as Victoria pushed the door open hoping she would have come to terms with her marriage to Jackson, she saw her crying on the bed. She darted to her and asked "what is it Andrea."

She looked up, hugged her but continued to cry saying "I should never have let him my friend."

She said holding her tears "Andrea my child, he is from a different world. You have to live in this world."

Andrea looked up at her and said "I know mother but I thought he was my friend. I dont know what is happening to me. I don't want to get married to Jackson."

Victoria said "the king told me that Jackson wants to marry you. There were talks among his fellow guards that he wants to marry you. You are lucky to find a man who loves you. It is the king's order and I too want this to happen for you too, my child. You are not a child anymore. You need to get married. I talked to his Royal Highness Nikalus too. He is the one who asked his majesty to do this for us."

Andrea snapped angrily "You mean to tell me Klaus wants me to marry Jackson. I dont believe it and why do we have to listen to the king?"

Victoria looked at her devastated face and at that instant it confirmed her suspicion that she had been having for while now that her daughter was falling for his Highness Niklaus Mikaelson. She thought for a moment and then said "Andrea, what I am about to tell you, please listen to it with strong heart. You cannot in any circumstances tell anyone" hoping that might change her mind.

The following morning Klaus was with the queen but he could see that she was distracted about something. He asked her "what is it mother?"

She said "nothing my child. I have not seen you for a while."

Klaus said "Elijah had been keeping me busy and then I had to tend to the estate. I apologize if you felt neglected."

She said "I miss Andrea. She is really good" after the maid took the heating pads from her bed.

He held his breath hoping that she wouldn't tell him about her but she continued "I hope to see her tomorrow. She is getting married today."

Klaus asked whispering "who?"

She said "Jackson Kenner. He is a guard of the castle. Elijah tells me that there are rumors that he liked her for a long time."

Klaus got up saying "I have to go mother."

He kissed her and left.

Near afternoon Elijah summoned him and told him that he will be officiating the marriage ceremony between Hayley and Jackson that evening. He could hear the looming unsaid invite to the wedding and even though he didnt want to go, he realized that he had to for Victoria's sake. And that even if the world didnt know about their relationship she knew and she would be heartbroken if her own son didnt attend his sister's wedding so he made an appearance to a simple and small wedding affair. Seeing her dressed in white, being kissed by another guy made a drop in his stomach, anguish on his face which he hoped no one noticed but he immediately realized that he was not getting that wish too as he averted his eyes to one direction and caught Elijah looking at him. He shook his head and left the court.

A week after her marriage to Jackson he decided something. He walked to Elijah's bedchamber and said to his counselor "leave us alone."

After they left Elijah looked at him and asked "what is it Niklaus?"

Klaus said "I want to move to countryside with my mother."

Elijah sat up saying firmly "No, Niklaus you cannot do that. Mother will be devastated. She is already not feeling well. I will not let you do that."

He said devastated "Elijah, I cannot see her working for me every day and do nothing."

Elijah got up, walked to the window and said "Listen. I cannot even begin to imagine what you are going through but what I can tell you is that if she works for you then you get to see her every day. And this is the last time you mentioned about moving out. Andrea has been married to Jackson. You need to pick up your life and move on. Perhaps lady Caroline…"

He turned around to see his reaction but the room was empty. He sighed and turned to look out of the window again not knowing what to do- He who was running a country successfully was unable to lend a shoulder or an advice to his brother.

* * *

Even though he was angry at Elijah's suggestion but thinking that it might help he started spending a lot of time with Caroline wanting to forget her but he was not being successful. He told Victoria not to do his work but she was adamant and continued to do so. He started visiting his mothers at times when she were not in the room and he managed to avoid her and before he knew it two months went by, glad that he didnt know what was happening in her life. If he had lost something he had gained something else too. Knowing that Victoria was not just any maid but his mother was a light in the dark tunnel- a light that keep him going every day. Now that he had seen him at the marriage ceremony he often spotted Jackson in the castle and wondered _'are they happy together?'_ but answered himself _'why wouldnt they be? Jackson loves her and she is someone who is so full of love and care that anyone would love her."_ Not once in these past two months he asked Victoria about her not having the courage to do so, afraid that if he took her name, he would start to drown again and to his relief, if she found it strange that he never asked about his sister, she never brought it up.

After these past two months spending time with Caroline he had realized that she loved him and he was getting some normalcy with all the time they spend together, not seeing Andrea at all, avoiding going to his mother's room when she usually was there but sometimes he would just get tired of shallow and petty conversations with Caroline. One particular evening after spending he day with Caroline he was trying to read a book when Victoria walked into his room. After a few moments Klaus noticed the same devastated look on her face which he had been seeing for the past few days but whenever he asked her she had refused to tell her. Seeing it again, with determination of getting to the bottom of the cause he asked "what is it?"

She startled as she looked towards him and said "nothing your Royal Highness."

He said feeling annoyed "dont call me that. I deserve to be called son when we are alone."

Victoria said "you will always be my son but I cannot dare to call King Mikael's son …."

He walked to, grabbed her hands gently and said "I am _your son_. Not King Mikael's. Now tell me what is wrong? Why are you upset?"

She looked towards him and asked desperately "it is Andrea your Highness."

He asked with sinking heart "what about her?"

She asked again in the same tone "why did you get her married to Jackson?"

He asked confused now "why?"

She said after a slight hesitation "he is not a good man."

He said shocked "what?"

She said, eyes brimming with tears now "he hits her all the time. She just takes it without saying a word. It is like she has lost the will to live."

He looked at her in shock and asked "where is she?"

Victoria said "she is in her room but I beg you not to go to her."

Klaus freed his hand from hers and headed out.

* * *

She was trying to put the balm on her back but was unable to when the door opened and he walked in. She immediately turned toward him and said "your Royal Highness what are you …" as she tried to cover her back with her shawl when he cut her off by saying "show me!"

When she just stared at him he walked to her, he turned her around and stared at the angry red mark, on her naked back, oozing blood. He controlled the bile that rose in his throat and said controlling his anger "sit and give that to me."

He took the balm from her hand and applied it on her back sending a chill through her body. When he was done he turned her towards him saying "Hayley, I had no idea."

She said "you need to go. If he comes back, he will be upset."

Klaus said feeling frustrated "you cannot live with him like this. He cannot raise his hand on you ever again."

She said with a slight touch of smile on her lips which he noticed never reached her eyes "he is my husband. He can do whatever he wants to."

There was so something in her eyes that made him feel so guilty.

He said "Hayley, I …."

She tried to smile now but it seemed her jaw was locked, in fact her eyes brimmed with tears. She pulled the shawl over her shoulder saying "your Royal Highness, it is getting late. You need to leave."

He stared at her face wanting to hug her, console her but he dared not. _She was his sister_ he reminded himself.

After he left she sat down, letting her tears down. She said to herself "I deserves this for the sin I have committed. Kissing my own brother. Developing romantic feelings for him!"

**_Flash back _**

_Victoria said "Andrea, what I am about to tell you, please listen to it with strong heart. You cannot in any circumstances tell anyone."_

_Andrea said "what is it mother?"_

_Victoria said hesitating for a moment "Andrea you are King Mikael's daughter. I was there when you were born to queen Esther. She was so happy to see you. Having you after all the boys was what she wanted but the king was really angry. He wanted a son so he ordered to take you away so a maid- the midwife who delivered you took you from his arm before I could do anything. For the rest of the castle you died in womb. Only two people knew who you were. Her and me. I saw how much she cared about you. Two years later when that maid died, I took you in and raised you as my own. I had lost one child, my husband had died and I didnt have anymore children. I am telling you this because they are your family. You should do anything in the name of your family."_

_Andrea stared at her saying "I am sister to his Royal Highness Niklaus and Kol and his majesty."_

_She walked to the bed missing the devastated look on Victoria's face but she heard her say softly "yes, you are."_

_She fell on her knees stared into the fire thinking of their kisses in the barnyard, in his room feeling sick to her stomach and then said hollowly "I agree to marry Jackson."_

**_ended flashback_**

She got up slowly ignoring the pain in her back hoping her child was safe as she put her hand on her stomach and laid down on the bed not wanting him to come back and have his ritual rough sex with her. She was fast asleep when she woke up from a familiar smell of beer close to her lips and his hand sneaking under her dress. She closed her eyes, willed her tears not to come and let him use her like every night.

He spend the night pacing in his room unable to keep the marks out of his mind. He felt like killing Jackson. How dare he? He told himself _She is his sister_. He admitted to himself reluctantly as his heart contracted refusing to accept the sentiment he was trying so hard to develop for her. He sat on the settee near the fireplace holding his head as a voice said to him "you are still in love with her."

He looked into the fire wondering_ if he gets married to Caroline himself then that might help him forget her. _

Elijah was listening to his counselors when the door opened with a bang and he said "Elijah, I want to marry Caroline. Announce my engagement."

Elijah stared at him and then slowly stood up saying "leave us alone."

When the room emptied he walked to him asking "what happened?"

Klaus said not looking towards him "I just cannot forget her. I just cannot. I want someone in my life to distract me from her. She is my sister for goodness sake. What am I doing?"

Elijah looked at his devastated face and said "I think it is a good idea provided if you love lady Caroline."

He said desperately "I _have loved _Elijah. I will never love again. This is just something I have to do to forget that love."

At last when he nodded he turned back and left.

* * *

She was washing dishes when she noticed hustle bustle in the kitchen. She looked at Victoria and asked "what is going on? Is there a function in the castle?"

Victoria said "Your Royal Highness Niklaus is getting engaged."

A plate dropped from her hand causing Victoria to look at her with pity in her eyes. She said "oh that is a good news."

She picked up the shards of the plate and put them in the trash.

She wiped her face and walked to the balcony where maids were standing looking though the opening. She stared in the court as she spotted lSY Caroline sitting next to Klaus and smiled. She heard a maid say "they look so nice."

She said "yes they do."

Turned around and left.

* * *

The wedding was in a month so Lady Caroline had decided to move in with him. He wanted her in different room but she insisted and then he remembered his reason for getting married so he let her share his room. When she said "I need Andrea to be my maid" he thought she was joking but she looked very serious so he looked at her and said "love you can have anyone. Why her?"

Caroline said "Niklaus, Dont think that I have forgotten how you felt about her. I want her to work for me. As the future princess is that too much to ask for?"

So she started working for her in addition to his mother. In the beginning he couldnt stay in the same room whenever she would come in but then he couldn't avoid her as Caroline had started asking her service at many odd times. At times he would wake up in the middle of the night seeing her massaging Caroline.

Where it was difficult for him, it was equally difficult for her to see him day in and out. Every time she would see him, she would remember the kisses they shared and she would feel sick to the stomach. Once she walked onto him and Caroline half naked in the bed and that just made her heart sink and she realized that even though she knew he was her brother and she was married to Jackson and was carrying his child, those feelings that had started for him were still there and somewhere deep down she still wished if only he were not her brother.

She had been getting really tired with this untimely summons by Caroline but she had no other options so she continued to serve her which sometimes were a good thing because it helped her escape Jackson who had turned out to be really possessive and jealous and apparently hated an intelligent wife.

The only time of the day she would looking forwards to these days was when she was in queen's room doing her chores. During those quiet evenings after reading to the queen as she would fall asleep she would wonder _'why did he ask to marry her if he wanted to behave that way with her?' _She often wondered looking at her '_does she know about her? Should she ask her mother about it but how would she know? Does she herself want to find out? What if she knew but didnt want her in her life? Is that why she is so nice to her because she knows that secret but then why has she never told her this secret. Is it because of the king because he didnt want any daughters but the king is dead now.'_ She would get so tired of all these questions that then she would stop thinking about it making her heart at content after telling herself that Victoria is the only mother she knew. She does not need to have another mother. Even with all these conflicting thoughts she felt relieved that she was serving the queen who was getting sick day by day for some reason and the healers were unable to determine why was that happening.

Her feelings for the queen, his majesty, his Royal Highness Kol had changed so much after this revelation that often she felt that her heart would explode of keeping that secret. The only person for whom her feelings has not changed was Royal Highness Niklaus to her dismay.

Soon two weeks went by.

She was feeling particularly tired one night and wanted to go to her room and sleep when a maid told her that lady Caroline had called her. She groaned and cursing her she went to his room. As she entered she saw him sitting near the fireplace reading a book which reminded her that she had not read a single book for the past almost three month since the time Jackson had found her with one and started beating her with the leather shank for the first time ever and continued to do so afterwards for many other reasons that she never understood. In the beginning she tried to have some discussion with him but after some time she had realized that he didnt like to be challenged or expected an argument or discussion with a woman so she had stopped doing that.

As she filed the tub with water, she looked up as she rubbed her aching back and their eyes met for a second only to be interrupted by Caroline walking in, stripping down to nothing before getting in the tub.

As he watched her move the loofa on Caroline's back his heart sank just like every time when he would see her working for Caroline. Every time she would scold her he would want to jump in and hug her but he knew the limitation of their relationship.

While he was lost in his thoughts she was wondering '_if he ever finds out that she is his sister what will his reaction be?_' As soon as the thought crossed her mind, she discarded it saying to herself _"no, she would never want him to go through what she is going through." _She poured water on Caroline's hair and said to herself _'it is good that he changed his mind about her before finding out about their relationship otherwise he would have been as devastated as she is right now but what changed his mind?" _She stopped the thought process at once scolding herself for even entertaining that thought. She should be happy that he changed his mind otherwise knowing how stubborn he can he, he might have wanted to continue their relationship.

When she was done, she helped her change into her night gown trying to block the image of what she and his Royal Highness would be doing in bed later that night and then after making sure that their bed was warm where Klaus had already settled in she left.

She hurried towards her room cursing Caroline for making her late remembering how angry Jackson was last time when she was late. The moment she opened the door Jackson grabbed her arm and threw her across the bed and was on her before she knew it. He had lifted her dress and was in her making her gasp for breath.

She gasped "Jackson please be gentle. I am with child" but he was not listening. He was pounding in her so hard that the yells of pain escaped her mouth and when he was done with her he got up, put on his pants and then grabbed her arm pulled her towards him hissing "where were you? Who were you with today? Tell me whose child are you carrying?"

She said crying now "Jackson please it is yours. I .…"

He grabbed her hair and hissed "you lie! Next time you will come early when I need you." He pushed her towards the wall and left the room.

Hayley tried to get up but her legs were hurting from the forceful sex he just had with her and there was this terrible pain in her stomach and then to her horror she saw something wet on the floor in the dim light of the lamp. She sat down holding her stomach and touched it. A moment later seeing red on her hand she started screaming "mother. mother."

* * *

Next day, he was looking through a book when he heard Caroline say "where is Andrea? Ask her to come and warm my bath."

He rolled his eyes at that order but continued to read when he heard an unfamiliar voice say "my lady, she is not feeling well. How may I help you?"

Caroline said with annoyance "hmm.. what happened to her? You servants get sick too quick"

Klaus put the book down on the table slowly, thinking what has happened when the maid said "she lost her child my lady."

He thought as if he was run down by a stampede- the pain was unbearable. The first thought that came to his mind _'she was carrying Jackson's child!' _

He felt a punch at this thought and it took all his will power to not look back towards Caroline. He walked out of the room and then stood there shocked and then started running towards the servants quarters ignoring the guard.

As he reached her room, he said to the guard "stay."

He opened the door and entered the room with a feeling of dread in his stomach. He stared at her lying on the bed with eyes closed and Victoria holding her hand. He walked to her not taking eyes off of her face. Victoria turned to him with tear strained face and said tearfully "he killed her child."

Klaus felt as if someone crushed him. He asked "how is she?"

Victoria said sobbing "I dont know. She woke up a while ago for a short time but had not ever since. The midwife said she will recover but the loss can cause her depression."

He turned around as he heard a voice "Andrea, I need my…"

He dashed to Jackson and punched him hard. He said "how dare you come back after what you have done?"

Jackson said giving off a whiff of bad smell of cheap beer telling Klaus he was drunk "she is my wife…"

He shouted "not anymore. You come near her and I will kill you myself."

He turned to Victoria and said "he is not to come near her again."

He turned and left but not before saying to Victoria "I will arrange someone to take care of her."

He told the guard "stay" and barged into the room and said "Elijah, Jackson and she cannot remain married."

Elijah asked "what happened?"

Klaus said devastated "he hits her."

Seeing shock on his face gave him no satisfaction "how do you know?"

Klaus was quiet when he walked to him and asked "how do you know Niklaus?"

Klaus said "I saw the marks on her back. He …." he hesitated and then said devastated "killed her child."

Elijah said furious "what?!"

Klaus said "yes. I assure you brother, it is not because I still have feelings for her but because I cannot see her like this. I am supposed to protect her. She is my…." unable to say the word he continued "she is my sister and look what my ignorance of Jackson caused."

Elijah said firmly "it is not your fault. Jackson claimed he loved her. Who was to know? I will talk to Jackson but as his wife, he can do whatever he can with her."

Klaus groaned and left the room.

He wanted to go and see her again but he had lost all nerves. That night he was unable to sleep, unable to make love to Caroline who was after trying to seduce him for some time went to sleep.

Next morning he left the castle very early in the morning. When he came back around noon, he stopped as he saw her.

* * *

Andrea was putting the pot down for Caroline when she heard a sound behind her making her jump. There was so much fear on her face that broke his heart. He asked "how are you?"

She smiled but her eyes brimmed with tears to his heart ache. She said "I am fine your Royal Highness."

He said "Hayley I…."

Andrea said "no your Royal Highness, You cannot protect me from him. You lost that right when I got married to Jackson."

Klaus controlled the urge to tell her why he couldn't be with her and said "we are still friends Hayley."

She said "no. I am married and I don't become friends with other men and it is Andrea." She longed to tell him that she knew why they couldn't be together but she suddenly felt dirty even thinking about it so she limped away from him making him want to kill Jackson.

A couple of weeks went by during which she continued to serve lady Caroline while getting better with each passing day, trying to avoid meeting his eyes. She loved sitting in queen's warm room but he had started to visit it again before her sleeping time which was making her uncomfortable so she started to leave early instead of sitting there longer after the queen had gone to sleep. During those interactions she could feel that he wanted to talk to her but she didnt dare encourage him. She would just do her job and retreat the room quietly.

While she was avoiding him he was worried about her. He would look at her feeling helpless at not being able to help her without revealing their relationship to the world and would just hope that he was treating her well after his reprimand. When he would ask Victoria about how she was doing, she would just say "she is getting better your Highness. She is very strong and can manage anything."

* * *

Klaus was sitting in his room thinking of Esther's declining health condition because of which the wedding has been postponed for a few days so Caroline had gone to visit her parents. He could feel the end nearing and that was just making him too depressed. he was lost in his thoughts when the door opened and his servant came in and said "Your Royal Highness Niklaus, your mother wishes to see you."

He got up and headed towards her bedchamber.

As he entered he saw Elijah sitting next to her holding her hand and a few more people, men and women tending to her, Victoria sitting next to him holding her hand. As she approached her she said in a clear strong voice "I need to talk to my sons in privacy."

Klaus looked towards Elijah who seemed clueless but the room emptied.

Esther grabbed his hand and said "Niklaus, Elijah, I need to tell you something."

Klaus asked feeling helpless at not being able to do anything "what is it mother?"

**_flashback _**

**_eighteen years ago:_**

_She was pushing and sweating in pain. She could hear voices and then someone said "it is a girl."_

_She slummed back on the bed as someone put a naked child in her arms. She smiled, looked at her when her child shifted in her arms and she spotted the birthmark- a moon shape birth mark. She bend to kiss her when she heard a roar "take her away. I dont need a girl. I needed a boy."_

_And a moment later someone took the baby from her arms now wailing._

_She lifted herself up and said tired "no. Give me my daughter."_

_He said harshly "your daughter is dead. She is dead. Your child is dead."_

_She screamed "no, give her to me."_

_The last thing she heard before she lost consciousness was some woman saying "your majesty I will take her."_

**_end flashback_**

She looked like she was staring into the past. She continued "I knew she was not dead but there was no one who could help me find her. A year later, I was in my chamber trying to forget that awful night when my daughter was taken away from my arms when Victoria came in bringing my clothes. While helping me with my clothes she said "your daughter lives."

Klaus exchanged a look with Elijah who was as confused as he was.

Esther continued "I asked her…no I begged her to tell me where she was but Victoria wouldnt tell me. She said when the time will come, she will tell me but for now she was in the castle and was fine and she requested for the things to go as they were going and never ask about her again because if the king finds out he will kill her. I was very surprised by her request but I knew your father so I granted it. She continued to look after you and me but never told me where my daughter was. And then one day after you left for France, she brought in a girl with her. She was about 12 years old. Her name was Hayley. Victoria asked me to let her serve me as she was getting old. For some reason, there was this pull towards her which I never understood. Five years she served me and then I got sick so I begged Victoria to tell me who she was. When she told me it was Hayley I couldnt believe it at first but then she told me about the birth mark on her shoulder- the birth mark that I can never forget. Not a day has gone by since then when I didnt want to hug her but I couldn't because your father wouldn't have accepted her. I was so afraid of him that even after him passing away I wouldn't dare tell her that she was my flesh and blood. The only thing I could do was be kind to her and let her be near me and I did."

Klaus gaped at his mother. His eyes went to Elijah who was as shocked as he was but Esther now having trouble breathing continued "Niklaus, Elijah she is your sister. You will take care of her. You father…." but then she took a deep breath and started to drift off. He felt her hand leave his and said in panic "mother!" but Esther had drifted off into a deep sleep from where there was no coming back.

Elijah bend over her and after a moment said in a whisper "she is gone Niklaus."

He got up, stepped back and said "how is it possible?"

They both turned towards the door as it opened and to their surprise she walked in. Their eyes met for briefest of a moment but then she walked to queen's bed, knelt down, grabbed her hand, kissed it saying "rest in peace.…" She hesitated for a moment then bend down kissed her forehead whispering "mother" in a low voice so that no one listens to her.

Klaus saw her hesitating a moment and then she leaned in and kissed her forehead but he caught her muttering a word that shook his world. She then got up and without looking at anyone she left.

Klaus was looking at his mother still in shock at what they had found out when he heard Elijah say "go."

Klaus still didn't know what to do but then he ran out. As he stepped out, he saw Victoria. He asked her "where is she?"

Victoria looked at him confused but then she knew and said "in her room. Is the queen…?"

Klaus said "yes she has."

Victoria said with tears falling down her eyes "may she rest in peace."

Klaus stared at her as he watched the tears falling from his eyes.

He suddenly realized that the queen has died so he retreated back to her room where now people had gathered. His eyes met Elijah who was looking remorseful but in control. He could see him asking him something but he shook his head. The door opened with a bang and Kol entered. He rushed to his mother's bed and sat down and let the tears come down.

The next day, after the funeral Elijah walked to him and asked "where is she? She should be here."

Klaus said "I was waiting for the right time to go talk to her."

Elijah said authoritatively "go now and bring her here."

When he reached her room with the guard following him, he paused for a moment wondering how to talk to her, how to get her out of this mess named Jackson. Ever since it had started to sink that she was not his sister, on one hand he could see hope but on the other he knew she was married to Jackson. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard a scream from inside. Without thinking he opened the door and saw her cowering on the floor and Jackson using the rope to whip her. He dashed to him, pulled him back and pushed him away. He roared "you touch her once more and I will skin you alive."

He shouted "get out of my way. She is my wife."

Klaus roared "then treat her like a wife. Not your slave."

He turned to her saying "Hayley…" He grabbed her arm when he heard Jackson roar "you dare touch her. You are touching my wife. I am going to kill you."

Klaus turned to him and saw a knife in his hand. He waddled to Klaus swinging the knife in his hand which Klaus dodged. He turned around just in time to see Jackson push Hayley to the stone wall which made him lose his temper. He looked at Jackson who was still swinging his knife and was advancing towards her. At the same moment the door opened and his guard came in. He acted quickly as he saw Jackson attacking Klaus and jabbed him with his sword. Klaus turned around, spotted the blood collecting on the ground making him panic. He rushed to her saying "Hayley… no, no. Please open your eyes. No please no. Not after all this" picked her up and rushed out.

A few hours later, he turned towards Victoria who was looking down at an unconscious Andrea burning up lying on his bed, her head bandaged up.

She said "I along with the mid-wife were with her when she gave birth to her child and when the king gave that order. No one wanted to take her child away from her but it was King's order so the mid-wife who brought her into this world sneaked her out of the queen's room without telling anyone. The very next day, the castle found out that her child had died. We all mourned for her death but no one knew that she was alive in that castle being raised as the daughter of a mid-wife. She raised her as her own until she was two years old. When she died of pneumonia I took her in and raised her as my own. The only people who knew she was King Mikaels' daughter were her and me. She had died and I kept that secret with me."

Klaus felt if his heart could take any more shocks it would explode. He asked "when did mother find out?"

She said "a year ago, Queen Emily was getting sick day by day. She wanted to meet her so I told her but we agreed for her own safety we will never tell her about her about this secret. The queen had only one request from me. That she will be called Andrea, the name she had always wanted her daughter to have. I gave her that name, ever since she had been called Andrea."

Klaus asked "and when did Hayley find out?"

Elijah still recovering from the shock that life had just opened up to them asked "she knew? Andrea knew?"

Victoria said "the day his majesty send her Jackson's proposal. I thought that if she thinks that you and she were siblings she would…."

Klaus spun towards her and said in shock "you knew how she felt about me! You told her all this so that she gets married to someone else. Why? You knew that I am not king's son and she is not your daughter. Why?" not knowing how his words were affect Elijah.

She said "to the world you are and you will always be. You and she can never be together. You are a prince and she is the daughter of a maid and no one can change that fate for both of you. I know you are stubborn. For you, status difference is nothing but it is something. If I had not told Andrea this you would have found a way to get married to her. I saw the way you looked at her. You are…" she hesitated and then continued "my son. I know you very well."

She looked towards Elijah as he asked "does she know that mother knew about her?"

Victoria shook her head now crying softly "no. I couldn't bring myself to tell her after breaking her heart so badly and she never asked. Three days after her marriage to Jackson I found out that Jackson hit her for the first time and in front of that nothing else was important."

She looked toward Klaus who was staring at her fragile body as he muttered "she was never my sister."

Victoria looked at his back heart broken "no, she was never your sister. You are the prince, she is the daughter of a maid. Your wolds are far apart."

She looked towards Elijah who looked as broken as Klaus. Her eyes filled with tears as she saw him sitting next to her holding her hand. She walked to him and said "I have never asked anything from you … my son."

Klaus thought his heart would explode but to his surprise it was not. It was proving to be stronger then he had ever imagined. He turned to her on hearing the word he had been wanting to hear form her lips ever since he had found out about her but still he felt that the things were not right in the world. He turned to her and stood up holding her hands saying "today, you chose to call me that when you are asking me something. You have all the right to demand me to do something for you."

She said with tears now running down her cheek "let her be. She is broken. He broke her. You cannot mend her. Let us leave from her to never come back."

He stared into her anguish face and said "as your son, I am going to refuse your first request. I will not leave her and you ever again. You are my mother and she is not my sister. I am going to make her my wife. I am not a prince. I will leave everything and we will move to countryside. You, me and her" dropping a bomb on Elijah.

She sniffed and said "no. Dont do that. A prince cannot marry the daughter of a maid."

He said "then I will renounce my title. I am not a prince. From this day onwards, I will live where my mother lives."

She looked into his determined eyes and said shaking her head "I cannot let you destroy your life for us."

He pulled her in a hug saying "I am not destroying my life. I am making my life."

He looked towards Elijah who was staring in the fire and said "your majesty, I would like your permission to marry Andrea Labonair and leave with my mother."

Elijah looked back at him, stared at him for an endless moment and then said "she is my blood. She cannot leave this castle. She was born a princes but deprived of her right. She will get her birth right. You are a Mikaleson within the confines of this castle and a son of a maid within the confines of this chamber. She will be princess to the world after her getting married to you who was raised as prince and you will be prince to the world getting married to her who is a princess by birth within the confines of this room."

Klaus stared at him for a moment, feeling too overwhelmed and then he nodded.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, she at once knew from the soft plush bed under her that it was not her room. She immediately recognized the dark maroon curtains and knew whose room was it and she wondered_ 'why she was there. If some one saw her she will be in trouble.'_ She was staring the ceiling thinking of finding courage to get up and leave and didnt hear the door open.

He walked into his bedchamber wanting to hold her. As he entered he saw her staring at the ceiling. He walked to her and said "Hayley" startling her.

She sat up at once but a pain shot through her head.

To her surprise he held her hand and was about to say something when she said yanking her hand from his grasp "this is not appropriate. Where is Jackson?"

Klaus said hastily "listen, I need to tell you something."

She said shaking her head "no. Where is Jackson?"

Klaus said harshly "he died."

Andrea said feeling dizzy "you killed him!"

He said harshly "He was acting stupid but I didnt kill him. My guard took care of him."

She tried to get out of the bed but she winced with pain. She said "what happened to me?"

Klaus thought for a moment about the speech he had been preparing for the past two days while she laid sick on his bed losing and gaining consciousness but when it was time to say it, he didnt know how to say it so he said "Andrea, I have to tell you something. Please listen to me. You cannot tell this to anyone under any circumstances."

She looked at him with dread remembering the last time her mother had used these words before turning her world upside down.

As she stared at his face he said again holding her hands "I am not King Mikael's son."

When she continued to stare at him he continued to tell her what he had found out in the past one month through Elijah and Victoria. When he was done telling her, she was quiet for a moment and then she said shaking her head "no, that is not possible. You are just saying that because you…"

He grabbed her from her shoulder and said harshly "Did you ever wonder why was Victoria so loyal to me? Why was there that bond between her and me?"

She felt as if something was seriously wrong, she said "no… no dont tell me this. I dont want to listen to it. Please don't take her away from me…"

He said hastily holding her hands realizing her fears "I am not taking her away from you. She is mother to both of us. She brought me in this world but she raised you as her own too. She is your mother to the world but I request you to share her with me within the confines of this room."

She said "please your Highness. Someone will come. You are my…"

He said cutting her off "you know that is not true. _You know it_. Don't say that."

When she continued to stare at him he said "I know about you. You were born a princess and you are a princess. I know that. I beg of you Hayley, believe me. I am not lying."

He could see her already broken expressions turning to devastation and he wanted to engulf her in his arms. When she didnt say anything "Hayley I love you. I have loved you for a long time. I dont want to lose you again. Be my wife?"

She said devastated "you are engaged."

He said "I am not anymore. That engagement broke the day I found out the truth about you. I want you. I have always wanted you."

She said "no, I cannot break a home. I cannot break lady Caroline's heart. She loves you."

he grabbed her hand and asked "and you?"

She said "I… " hesitated for a moment and then continued "my love for you will never die but I cannot be with you. Can you please leave me alone?"

He looked at her hands in his hand, brought them to his lips saying "all this mess in our lives. Please dont make it more messy. Say yes."

She stared into his face but didnt say anything.

* * *

_**A week later:**_

She was looking out of the window when she heard the door open.

He stared at her back, dressed in the same clothes she had been wearing at the ceremony an hour ago. He walked to her feeling his heart jumping out of his heart. As he reached her Andrea said "I was so devastated when I found out that you were behind my marriage to Jackson but then my mother told me about my relationship with the queen. It still didnt make any sense why would you turn your back on me but …"

He pulled her towards him before she could finish her sentence and pressed his forehead against hers saying "do you know how hard it was for me to even look at you when I thought you were my sister. The only way I could not look at you like that was if you were not available to me. That is why when she told me that she wants you to get married to have some purpose in life I thought it was a good idea and then Elijah told me that Jackson loved you. If only I had known Hayley."

She suddenly started crying and he gathered her in his arms saying "you are safe now. You are safe now."

She continued to sob into his chest and then he scooped her up and carried her to his bed and gently laid her down. He wiped her eyes asking "do you trust me?"

She nodded. He slowly and very gently started undressing her making her very nervous. When she was in her slip, he took off his shirt and got under the cover with her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. She anticipated something else but none happened so she closed her eyes feeling the warmth of someone other than her mother's around her body reminding her of nights they used to spend under that thin blanket while her mother told them stories. The strong arms around her waist held her firmly against him- the arms she was sure will protect her form the likes of Jackson and went to sleep in his arms.

He kept holding her until he felt her body relaxing against his. The guilt of not knowing about Jackson and making her suffer alone for so long was eating him up. He put his lips on her shoulder and gently kissed her where he knew were the angry rope marks. He continued to hold her unable to sleep and then he took his arm off of her and went to sit near the fire trying to find the calm to remove his guilt.

She woke up not knowing what woke her up and then she remembered what happened previous evening. She looked around but the bed was empty. She sat up and looked around and spotted him lying on the carpet near the fireplace. She went to the fireplace and laid next to him. He looked towards her saying "what woke you?"

She said softly "I dont know."

She stared at his face and asked "why are you lying down here?"

He said "I am unable to forgive myself for putting you through all this. If I had know Jackson was…"

She said "what he did to me you have nothing to do with it. You were there for me when he, my husband was not there."

He pulled her towards him in a warm and safe hug. After a moment she said softly thinking about the past three months of her life "in the beginning it was not bad but then he started to get really rough. I thought that perhaps that is how it happens so I kept quiet. He would get angry at how I would talk to him. I never understood what was wrong about it. I used to talk to you that way too. First time he hit me was because I was reading a book when he wanted to make love to me. That night after hitting me he was so rough with me that I ached all over my body and from that day onwards everything he touched me I felt sick. When I found out that I was carrying his child, I cried for the whole night not knowing what to do. The night I lost that child because of him, I cried for the whole night not knowing what to do and I hated him. I hated him so much but he was my husband. I still feel him on me. Make me forget about him."

When he kept quiet controlling his anger she continued "you said to me once that I cannot say no to you after we get married. It never crossed my mind that you meant what you said."

She saw a ghost of smile on his sad face but then he leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips and felt her body getting relax. He grabbed the soft plush gown from the settee and laid it on the ground, pulling her on top of it and starting kissing her neck. He could feel her flinching at his touch knowing well why was that happening and he was hating seeing her so scared even though Jackson was not there. He wanted to wash all her bad memories, he kissed the fading marks of ropes on her skin and his heart ached what he had put her through by suggesting that marriage and through his ignorance of the situation. When he kissed her lips whispering "I love you Hayley. I have loved you since the moment I saw you in my room trying to read that book but it took be seven years to realize that I loved you."

Andrea choked and said "that long! That much Klaus. Dont love me this much. I am not used to this much love."

Klaus heart broke and he said "you deserve more then this Hayley and I will give it to you. I love you so much that you cannot even imagine" as he kissed her tears away and continued to make love to her.

* * *

**The end:**

**I hope you enjoyed it. I have been using ****Andrea and Hayley interchangeably. I hope you were not too confused. You see Klaus would always address as Hayley even though she was known for Andrea now but it was Hayley he had fallen in love with :). Writing for Jackson and Croline this way was particularly hard because i Dont think that Jackson and Caroline are even close to what I have ****written but the story to progress, I had to make them a ... well you read it. **


End file.
